fictional_polandballfandomcom-20200214-history
East Indianaball
East Indianaball East Indianaball is a countryball residing in Indiana. Personality East Indiana is usually neutral, but has stirred up a few wars. History In 2017, Nolanviaball was created, the nation quickly grew and by September had two main areas, the nation went released Rising Sunball in December and the two became very close friends thereafter. Nolanviaball was dissolved in 2018 and succeeded by East Indianaball, however they both kept the same relations. In April 2018, East Indiana had a failed revolution against PR Central Fortball, PR Central Fortball was dissolved thereafter. It lost over 90% of it's territory during the Order-East Indiana Wars (which were between May 2018 and August 2018), however it talked Order into ceding it back the land in August as long as a enter a union (Order-East Indianaball), which then East Indiana backed out of. Relations Friends: Rising Sunball: My best friend, who helped me into space! Polandball: Great friend who I try to help into space. Franceball: Friends, just friends. Japanball: Really love their culture. USAball: A friend of Indianaball is a friend of mine! Albaniaball: I like them, I do recognize Kosovoball as existing Kosovoball: KOSOVO IS NOT SERBIA, kosovo is kosovo Germanyball: Some of my people have Germans in their family Canadaball: My other best friend! Englandball: USAball's dad, good friends Indianaball: MY BESTEST FRIEND (my unofficial dad!) Ohiorawr: First cousin! Texasball: I feel like we share a lot in common. Central Fortball: I feel bad for annexing it, but it turned communist, so I won't release it. Neutral: Indiaball: Cool guy but also supports Russia and Chinaballs...need to fix that and I will upgrade you to friends. Sioux-Manhattan Commonwealthball: Wait a minute...who is Sioux-Manhattan Commonwealthball? is this some other countryball from another universe? Enemies: Orderball: YOU COME BACK HERE YOU SICKEN FAKE COMMUNIST COUNTRY, YOU CANNOT INTO SPACE I WANT YOU TO DIE...excuse me. North Koreaball: Stop threatening to nuke Japanball! ISISball: YOU ALSO CAN GO DIE IN THE HOLE WHERE YOUR MOTHER WAS BORN!! Turkeyball: Calm down, hold FAIR ELECTIONS, and we are good. But for now you are no friend of mine. Serbiaball: Kosovo is NOT ''Serbia, FOR THE LAST F**KING TIME Russiaball: I have a idea, stop attacking Ukraineball, calm down, allow a non commie president to take power, and completely reform. Then we are good. Chinaball: ''SHUT UP YOU NO GOOD COMMIE! Mexicoball: OK, please calm down, and stop killing Americans. Venezulaball: stop starving people, LET PEOPLE LEAVE YOUR COUNTRY, HAVE EQUAL RIGHTS, HAVE THE FREEDOM OF SPEECH OR USABALL WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!!!! Scotlandball: stop trying to kill Englandball Illinoisball: OH I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!! YOU ARE A NO GOOD COMMUNIST LYING MOTHERF**KER WHO TRIES TO KILL ME AND INDIANABALL, LEFT INDIANA TERRITORY BALL TO DIE AND TRIED TO SECEDE SEVERAL TIMES, NOW GO BACK TO CHICAGO AND DIE!!!!!! Californiaball: You are as bad as Illinoisball if not worse. New Yorkball: It seems like all 3 of you are the dumbest countryballs around these parts. Maineball: Not as stupid, but still pretty left-wing. Michiganball: YOU TRIED TO KILL OHIORAWR AND TOOK SOME OF INDIANA TERRITORYBALLS LAND AND YOU SHOW NO REMORSE? Michianaball: This is my worst creation, atleast he is dead now. USSRball: OH BOY LENIN AND STALIN BOYS...HOW ABOUT YOU GO DIE IN A HOLE WHILE ACCEPTING YOU ARE GONE AND DEMOCRACY IS GREATER... Nazi Germanyball: OK Hitler, let me just start off by saying YOU KILLED 6 MILLION JEWS...6 MILLION F**KIN JEWS?? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? ''and then you killed Polandball, then Franceball... Syriaball: I thought I was done then I remembered you exist you socialist freak. Iraqball: stop blowing our stuff up. Iranball: You are as bad as Chinaball if not worse. Saudi Arabiaball: OK, you are A. Corrupt. B. Corrupt. C. Corrupt. ''but whatever atleast you have oil Egyptball: You are basically the same situation as Saudi Arabiaball Somaliaball: PIRATES....ANARCHY....DEATH....STARVATION South Sudanball: ANARCHY....DEATH....STARVATION Sudanball: You are equally as bad as Egyptball. PR Central Fortball:YOU KILLED CENTRAL FORTBALL YOU MOTHERF**KER, THEN YOU TRIED TO KILL ME AND RISING SUNBALL!!! YOU ARE THE WORST THING ON THIS PLANET BESIDES ORDERBALL AND ILLINOISBALL!!